Coward Montblanc
by Terra Ashgrove
Summary: Katyusha was just a farming nation working on providing for her brother nation. One day, someone unexpected pops into her life. Will this change everything? Or will she just continue on with her life without him? Based on the Vocaloid song by GUMI.
1. Chapter 1

Coward Montblanc

Pairing: America x Ukraine

Summary: Katyusha was just a farming nation working on providing for her brother nation. One day, someone unexpected pops into her life. Will this change everything? Or will she just continue on with her life without him? Based on the Vocaloid song by GUMI.

Author's Note: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. Some things may pop up may seem historical… they're not. These are things I came up with in my spare time, so no negative comments on what may seem out of place. This is for fun and for reading. Sound good? Good!^^

Just another day. Katyusha worked the fields that morning as usual. Got a few calls from Russia by her brother Ivan who wanted to see how she was and how the crops looked this year. Just the same old for her. She sighed as she walked inside her small home to look for something she could write about or something she hadn't read in awhile. She had just found a book when there was a loud few knocks at her door. She dropped her book and ran to the door. She peeked out before seeing it was a bunch of farmers with a wounded person. She quickly let them in and they laid him on the guest bed in her house.

The farmers told her that he didn't want anyone calling for help from nearby. She wondered why, but the farmers left her to find some bandages and any remedy that could help a wound like that. She came back and he was already trying to escape. "H-hey!" she called out as she quickly ran up to him. He turned to look at her and she gasped realizing who it was. Alfred F. Jones… or more commonly known as America. He and her brother were having disputes over a lot of things.

You would think someone like him would pull out a gun and try something, but he didn't. Instead he flashed a grin and asked "What's a pretty lady like you doing not helping me out?" She blushed brightly and frowned. She was about to say something before he slowly went back on the bed and asked "Well? Are you going to fix me or what?" Katyusha was still recovering after that first remark, but she slowly grabbed her stuff and walked over to him. "A-after I am finished… y-you have to leave." She told him simply as she started working on him. "Why should I?" he asked defiantly.

"If my brother catches you here, you're dead."

Meanwhile, a certain Russian was busy tracking the movements of the armies coming to try and stop him. "Mr. Braginski," a man in a suit started as he approached him. "We lost track of America, but his armies are not as easily hidden as he is, we can attack them at will. What are your orders?" Ivan looked down at the man who seemed a little nervous. "Nyet, let us not attack. Merely, search for America, he must be near his army somewhere, da?"  
"And if he's not?"  
"Simply attack the army and torture each one until they give in." Ivan said with an evil smirk. The man nodded to tell the others the order.

Ivan smiled as he walked through the halls. Natalia was kept under close watch, so he didn't worry about her attacks. And she was his secret weapon. She could get really passionate about fighting if it's for her brother. Speaking of sisters, he hadn't talked to Katyusha in awhile. Since the fighting between him and America started, he hadn't talked much with her. He smiled a little and pulled out his cell phone. He scrolled down the list and really wished she had a cell phone. But her being a poor farming nation, she didn't have much. At least she had a phone, though.

He hit call and put the phone to his ear. He heard it ring a few times before she picked up. "Privyet, sistra!" he said happily. She seemed a little shocked by his call; he figured it was because they hadn't talked much since the new war. They conversed for a little bit about the crops and how well they were coming it, before she quickly told him she had to go. She told him her kettle was about to go off and she hadn't even gotten the tea cup and tea ready. He thought nothing of it, so he bid her farewell and sighed. At least his country would have enough to eat when the time came, right?

He did care for his sister, though. No matter what job she had, she was still family. He sighed and wished for the family that was centuries ago, when everyone was happy. He looked out the window across the snowy horizon, wondering how long this fighting would last. After all, both were losing economy over this.

When Katyusha hung up, she turned to Alfred and frowned. "Wh-why did you almost do that?!" she asked.

"Simple. I wanted to fight."  
"I don't want any fighting in my country."  
"Well, I didn't know you were Ukraine! Wouldn't you get in trouble for this?" Alfred asked simply. Katyusha blinked before realizing the trouble she could get in. Her brother wouldn't like this, and if she pinned it on the farmers, she would still be feeling hurt.

She sighed and looked at him. "W-w-well, you have two options. E-either leave or hide." She said simply. Alfred just grinned cheekily making Katyusha look away. She knew letting him stay was a huge mistake. She figured she may as well help him some more. She walked over and changed his bandages. "You know, I'm sure you look prettier when you smile." Alfred said with a smile. This made Katyusha blush pure red. "Y-you shouldn't say such things to an enemy nation." She mumbled.

"You're harmless. I don't consider you much of an enemy, after all." Alfred said with a shrug.

That was when there was a knock on the door. She shushed him and closed the door before walking to the door and opening it to reveal little Raivis. "Oh! Latvia! What is it?"  
"O-oh, I was just around. C-can I come in?" he asked timidly. Katyusha nodded and let him inside. They walked into the kitchen and he just sat and almost started crying instantly. Katyusha frowned and asked "What happened?!"

"S-sir has been extra mean lately. H-he hasn't even let me see the other Baltics! I don't even know if they're okay!" he said sadly. Katyusha covered her mouth slightly and hoped upon hearing that the American wouldn't spring into action.

She paused for a moment and was feeling fortunate that Alfred was being polite enough to stay put. "U-ukraine! You'll help me, r-right?" Katyusha bit her lip and nodded. "Tak, I'll try." This made Raivis finally let loose and start crying. She didn't believe Ivan would do this. Maybe he might separate Estonia from the rest, but she wasn't sure why Lithuania. She sighed and decided to talk to her brother. But she wanted to make sure America wouldn't do anything too stupid.

"R-raivis…?" she asked cautiously. He looked up at Katyusha and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Y-yes?" he asked. She told him about what happened earlier and who was in her house. Raivis gasped, but then Katyusha quickly said "If you want me to help, you must help me! Tak?" Raivis gave her a hesitant nod.

"I guess I can watch him. But you must help me!"  
"Tak, I will." She said with a small smile and a light pat on his head for reassurance. He smiled a little and hugged her saying "Thank you so much!"

"You are very welcome, just make sure he doesn't leave." She told him carefully. Raivis nodded and saluted. Katyusha walked to the room where the wounded American was and said "Latvia is watching you. Don't leave." Raivis nodded and walked inside. Katyushe then grabbed a coat. She then left for Russia. Well, Moscow to be exact where she will find her brother's headquarters.


	2. She Walks Among Fear

Chapter 2:  
She Who Walks Among Fear

Author Note: I hope you are all enjoying this so far. I'm enjoying writing this as well!^^

Katyusha arrived in Moscow not long after she left. She talked to everyone in Russian like she was instructed to do, though; they all knew who she was from her certain features. She walked down the halls of the headquarters, asking around for her brother. Once she found him, she had no trouble spotting out the giant from the crowd. When she called out for him, he quickly whipped around and saw her. He was much happier to be seeing her.

She requested that they would talk alone. Not only to catch up on things, but to also make sure of things. They walked to a snowy park where they sat on a bench close to an ice filled fountain. There was silence for awhile until Katyusha broke it. "Brother," she started. "My people were wondering... is there a law against housing enemy soldiers."  
"Da, there is."

"And the punishment...?"  
"A public beating, or death. Depends on who it is and their reason."  
"Tak, thanks for telling me. Now I can tell that to my people."  
"Good, please pass the message along. We don't want trouble, da?" Ivan said simply, with a creepy look in his eye. Katyusha quickly shook her head. Ivan smiled and pat her head. "I don't expect anything bad from you though, sistra. I can trust you, da?" he said with a smile. Katyusha nodded, though she was feeling really guilty now. That's when she remembered something. "I was wondering about the Baltics... are they okay...?"

Meanwhile, Alfred and Raivis were just sitting around and talking. Raivis then brought up the topic of freedom. That made the wounded Alfred grin brightly. "Wh-what is it like...? Being free, I mean..." Raivis asked timidly. Alfred smiled and laid back saying "It's the best thing in the world. Knowing you have the right to do what you want... within reason, of course." Raivis' eyes seemed to light up, but only his eyes, and a slight smile appeared. "Aren't you free, Latvia?" Alfred asked, which made that light quickly vanish. "No, I'm not. I'm still under Sir's rule. I can't do anything, though."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm too scared to betray him! We all are!"

"Well, I'll fix that!" Alfred said as he tried to get up, only to have Raivis stopping him. "N-no! Y-you can't go now!"  
"And why the hell not?!"  
"I promised Miss Ukraine I wouldn't let you go. She'll get in more than enough trouble if you do anything." Raivis said quickly. Alfred sighed and laid back. He looked out the window, hoping that she'd return from being with that monster.

After having a bite to eat with said "monster", Katyusha bid him farewell and headed home. She put on her coat and braved her way back home. Ivan watched her leave and wondered when they'd have precious time like this again. Probably never, but he'd hope for another day like this. He just hoped it wouldn't be too soon that his sister was taken away from him. Whether by a union or by some sort of force, he knew they'd be separated again. He sighed at the thought and silently headed back to headquarters.

The Ukrainian woman came home and was welcomed by Latvia. He looked very hopeful. Much more hopeful than she had ever seen him before. She smiled and said "I talked to Ivan. He told me that there's going to be an off day in which there will be a break. You can see the other Baltics then and you can make arrangements with them to see them more." Latvia's eyes lit up and hugged her tightly. She smiled, wrapped an arm around him, and pet his head. "And how was America?"  
"He's so cool! I don't know why Sir hates him!"  
"Speaking of that, Ivan is looking for you." she said, which made him gulp. "It's nothing bad, he just wants you to report back. Tak?" Raivis nodded. "Oh, and remember the promise. Don't tell him about America." she added. She felt like she was keeping a puppy secret from her parents. Raivis nodded and hugged her quickly again before bidding her farewell. Katyusha sighed before walking back into America's room. He beamed at her and said "Welcome back, gorgeous!" That made her turn bright red. "Wh-why must you call me these things...?"  
"I only speak the truth! I'm sure you're even prettier when you smile." he said with a smile, and she just turned red a little more. "D-do your bandages need to be ch-changed?" she asked nervously.

"Nope! I had Raivis change them for you about a few minutes ago." he said, still smiling.

Katyusha sighed and looked at the time. She should've been working the fields right now, but since her neighbors knew that she was helping someone else, they were working her fields for her. She wouldn't slack off tomorrow, though. Her brother depended on her. Then she was snapped out of her thoughts by the American asking "Why do you do it?"  
"Wh-what?"  
"Put up with your brother like you do? Don't you want to be free?"  
"I-I'm fine being a farmer."  
"You're lying."  
"N-ni, I'm not. I love my brother, and that is why I do this."

"But don't you want freedom to do what you want?" 

There was silence for awhile.

"T-tak, of course I do. I just don't want to see my brother's hurt face when I do leave."


	3. Imprisonment

Chapter 3:  
Imprisoned

Alfred was stunned by those words. Sure, the Ukrainian woman was put through a lot in her past thanks to the Russian. But to defend him in such a way really touched him deeply. "I know that you and Vanya aren't currently getting along, and I know I'm stuck in the middle of this... But please understand, I love my brother. And if I were stronger, maybe I could help make a difference in this war." she explained. Alfred sighed and looked serious for once. "Kat, please don't worry. Me and your brother will settle this once and for all, and things will turn out for the better! I am the hero, after all!" he said, his smile reappearing in that last statement. Katyusha had to admit, he looked good with his smile, and there was no way of taking it away from him.

After a few week went by, Alfred healed up nicely. Though, through those weeks, Alfred still called her gorgeous and tried to get her to smile more and more as time went on. When Alfred was finally healed up, he decided to thank her. He kissed her cheek, thanked her, then snuck out before anyone noticed that he was around. As Katyusha started changing the slightly bloody sheets that were still on the bed, a knock on the door was heard. Katyusha made her way to the door. She froze as she recognized them as Russian soldiers.

"Miss Katyusha, we have heard word that you are keeping Alfred F. Jones here, and we must search the house for him."  
"W-well, I can assure you he's not here."  
"We were ordered to search the house by your brother. If we are unable to find him, then we will leave you be."

"Just don't break anything..." she said weakly as the soldiers walked inside. They walked around the house, poking anything that seemed suspicious. She thought she was in the clear, before she realized the sheets! If they found those, she wasn't sure how to explain it! Soon, she heard them speaking in Russian to each other. They must have found the sheets. They walked over to her and said "Miss Katyusha, you're under arrest for housing and treating the enemy in your home. It would be best if you came quietly." Katyusha nodded and held out her arms for them to cuff and they dragged her away.

They brought her to an interrogation room and she quietly sat down. Soon, the door opened and her brother walked in as well as two guards for when Ivan said the punishment. He quietly sat down before Katyusha and started at her a moment with sad violet eyes. He finally spoke. "Why did you do it?"  
"Well..."  
"Da?"  
"The farmers brought him to me, and unfortunately, he was very hurt and I couldn't just leave him."

"If you had turned him over, this wouldn't have happened. This war might've even ended!" She flinched at that.

"But..."  
"But what?" he said angrily.

"It just reminded me of when you got hurt badly during one of your wars too..." she said as she looked down. Ivan's eyes widened slightly and he looked away. He sighed and said "I'm sorry for two things. Sorry that I yelled at you, because now that I see that reasoning, I understand what you're doing with that. And sorry that I have to punish you. It is the law, after all." Katyusha nodded; she knew this was coming. "A week of imprisonment. She may see visitors, because I plan on visiting her at least every other day before she becomes free." The guards walked over to Katyusha and started taking her away. All she could think was how sorry she was to the both of them.

Meanwhile, Alfred had rejoined his troop in their hiding place. He was just lucky they hadn't moved in the time he was away. He explained to his troop where he was and they all looked very uneasy. Alfred looked at them. "Guys, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong? Or was the fact that I was in enemy territory for that amount of time still sinking in?" he asked. One of the privates walked forward and shook his head. "It's not that. Ukraine, or Katyusha has been taken away because they found out she was housing you. She's in jail because of you."


	4. How it all Started

Chapter 4:  
How it all Started

Alfred wasn't sure how to take this. He felt like he had done something very wrong, and god knows how long that monster will hold her for. Then again, that monster was her brother, so he had a soft spot for her. He wasn't sure how to take it though. He sighed and wondered how long this war would last, and how many more lives will be lost. He knew there were special agents already in Moscow, so he could use those to figure out about Katyusha. All he hoped was that she'd be safe. He sighed and leaned against a tree. A younger soldier walked over to him, he seemed more innocent than anything. "Permission to ask something, please." he said.

"Permission granted."  
"How did this all start? Everyone is really wanting to know the whole backstory... if you wish to tell it, that is." he said hesitantly. Alfred smiled a bit and said "Since you guys are the group I was told to trust and protect, I think you should know."

"On that day..."

_"And that concludes today's meeting!" Alfred said cheerfully. Everyone seemed satisfied, except for one. Ivan, or otherwise known as Russia. "I do not agree with your plans, America. If you take all the credit for this plan, what's in it for the rest? Besides, I would like some credit too. My country is drained of its funds, currently. All we get is food from my sistra's farming nation, and some money from whatever oil we find. If you give me some of the credit, then maybe I will let this slide." Everyone in the room was feeling a little uneasy. "So, what will it be?" Ivan asked as his purple aura started rising._

_ Everyone in the room was feeling stressed by this, and some managed to sneak out without being seen, but the others got yelled at by Ivan. "Nyet! You all stay. You must know this conclusion!" he would say which the rest would quickly sit back down. Arthur couldn't take this, so he started yelling at Alfred by saying "Alfred, you wanker! Just let him help you, and we can leave!"_

_ Alfred then frowned and shook his head. "Ivan, I understand your situatuon, but if you let me help you in some way, I can-"  
"Nyet. Your current economy is... how you say 'in the craphole'?"  
"I know... but if you just ask for help, there will be people there to help! And-"  
"And you're the hero? Nyet, I do not think so. You are nothing more than a mere teenager who thinks he has the world in his hand. But that's not the truth. All you do is hide the truth. The truth that you are weak, and cannot fend for yourself without anyone around you."_

_"That's not true!" Alfred said angrily as he picked up the large meeting table with papers and folders flying everywhere. Ivan just smiled and said "Well, I guess I'll take my leave. I think I have my answer." He then left. Alfred put down the meeting table after the floor was cleared of papers. Arthur sighed and told everyone it was better if they left. Alfred drove home, and things were quiet for the next few days._

_That was before the startling phonecall..._

_ He was watching something on TV when he got a call from his boss who told him to turn on the news. He quickly did and on the news, it said in a breaking news story: Russian Armies attacks European Nations! Alfred was startled, and it was only after a few days too! Looks like it hit both sides hard, and the Russian wasn't lying when he said he wanted credit. Alfred sighed, and knew this couldn't stand. He watched the news to see which nations had been attacked and possibly surrendered. As the American Army was getting ready, Russia had regained the Baltics and gotten Ukraine and Belarus under his rule as well. Some nations, he heard, were ready to surrender under the attacks._

"... And as of now, Poland, Finland, Moldovia, and Romania are under Russian Rule." he said as the whole troop looked at him with surprise. "This might've been avoided, but everyone else seemed to like the plan anyways!" And maybe Katyusha wouldn't be in jail... He sighed and wondered about how he would fix this. This was going to be a hard one to fix...


End file.
